A la Distancia
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Feliz Cumpleaños Ashaki // "No importa cuan lejos estemos. Ni que ya tengamos nuestras vidas hechas. Siempre estaré ahí para ti. Porque nuestra amistad rebasa cualquier adversidad que se nos presente"


**Protagonistas:**

Tomoyo Daidouji y Sakura Kinomoto

**Parejas:**

Eriol Hiragizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji

Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**A la Distancia**

Cinco años. Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo. Tantas cosas que vivieron, cuando apenas eran unos adolescentes y tuvieron su primera vez:

-La primera amiga

-La primera pelea

-El primer novio

- La primera decepción amorosa

-La primera farra juntas

Y si sigo enumerando la lista, se hará larga. Y es que, como no hacerlo, cuando se trata de Tomoyo Daidouji y Sakura Kinomoto. Dos jóvenes que la vida les ha golpeado de manera fuerte, pero asi también, la misma vida se encargo que sonrieran.

Sakura tenía quince años, cuando descubrió que su antiguo novio le engañaba con la que había sido su mejor amiga. En realidad, Kinomoto tenía dos mejores amigas. Tomoyo y Freya. Daidouji es su prima y mejor amiga desde niñas, mientras que Freya Nomura, había sido su _mejor amiga _desde quinto grado, hasta los quince, en que descubrió que ella estaba saliendo con Takumi, quien era su novio.

Le dolía. Nadie podía curar esa herida tan profunda, sobre todo, porque era una herida del corazón. Como se había entregado a los dos, y era asi como se lo pagaban. Ese año, su hermano fallece, en una irresponsable carrera callejera de autos. Él quería participar, y esa fueron las consecuencias. Sin embargo, Tomoyo estuvo con ella: apoyándola, aconsejándola, brindándole cariño. Fue la amiga incondicional, y no hay que negarlo, _aún_ lo sigue haciendo… _A pesar de la distancia_.

Nadie había tenido la culpa, más que él. Porque a Sakura le dijo una cosa, a la otra le dijo algo diferente. Llevaba una doble vida. ¿Quién no conocía a Takumi Uehara? El mujeriego número uno de todo el instituto y ellas dos, que cayeron en su _juego._ Era mejor olvidar, y continuar. Precisamente eso fue lo que hizo Kinomoto. Seguir con su vida.

Tomoyo, hija de dos grandes empresarios y de clase alta. Era la envidia del instituto. Mejor cuerpo, mejores notas, mejor cantante. En todo sobresalía y lo más gracioso, es que nunca se esforzaba por ser la número uno. Sus padres jamás le obligaron a nada, ni le exigían nada. Solo le pedía, que fuese sencilla y humilde, que pase lo que pase, siempre sea fuerte para sobrepasar los obstáculos. Y lo hizo.

En ese mismo año, cabe decir que Tomoyo y Sakura tienen la misma edad, la joven Daidouji recibe la noticia de que sus padres habían sido asesinados. Un golpe duro para ella. Eran sus padres, sus ídolos. ¿Por qué razón los matarían? Hasta donde sabia, ninguno de los dos tenía enemigos o problemas. Y sin embargo, cuando creyó estar sola. Ahí estaba _ella. _Su prima y mejor amiga, Sakura.

Desde siempre se apoyaban, aun más cuando tenían los quince, la edad que todo adolescente cambia, y sufre en la transformación. No solo físico, hormonal; sino también, psicológico y emocional.

Shaoran y Eriol, son primos y mejores amigos, prácticamente desde que nacieron. Ellos habían llegado al país Nipón, cuando tenían dieciséis años. El uno llegaba desde China, y el otro de Inglaterra. A veces se veían, cuando uno de los dos viajaba hacia el país del otro. Y aunque existía una gran distancia entre los dos, jamás dejaron de comunicarse. Con la tecnología de punta, se sentían como si estuviesen de cerca.

Recién instalados, aun les costaba acostumbrarse a la nueva vida de Japón. Por buena suerte, llegaron a un pueblo llamado Tomoeda, y asi obtendrían un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Solo faltaría dos años para terminar el instituto y podrían ir a la universidad a estudiar lo que quisiesen. Esa noche tendrían una reunión, organizada por un amigo de Eriol, Yamazaki. Estos se habían conocido a través de la red social Twitter.

Sakura había logrado que su prima asistiera. Ya había pasado seis meses del fallecimiento de sus padres. También obtuvo resultados de la investigación. _Lo bueno de ser una Daidouji,_ pensaba con ironía Tomoyo. Según el resultado, había sido una confusión por parte de unos delincuentes, que se habrían ofrecido a unos mafiosos, para hacer el _trabajo de limpieza_, pero se equivocaron de pareja. Obviamente, ellos no acabaron muy bien que se diga.

Aunque no quisiera, su prima tenía razón. Necesitaba despejarse un poco, y la reunión que realizaba Chiharu, era la mejor opción para distraerse bastante. Cabe recalcar, que Fujitaka Kinomoto, padre de Sakura, se hizo cargo de la joven Daidouji. Él estaba feliz, puesto que siempre le tuvo cariño, era como su segunda hija. Aunque no podía reemplazar el lugar de su hijo Touya. Se alistaron y salieron. Era una de sus primeras fiestas juntas. Su primera vez, en que podrían tomar cualquier clase de licor, para olvidar sus tristes penas. Caminaban con dirección a la casa donde se realizaba la reunión, cuando se toparon con dos jóvenes guapos.

-Buenas noches. – saludo un joven de cabellera castaña, con reflejos achocolatados y rebelde; ojos color ámbar y mirada profunda. –Disculpen, verán. Mi primo y yo somos nuevos en este pueblo, y estamos invitados a una reunión, pero no sabemos cómo llegar. ¿Nos podría indicar como hacerlo?

-Buenas noches, joven. – Le contestó una jovencita de cabellera castaña, un poco larga hasta los hombros y ojos color verde jade - ¿Me permite el papel, para poder ayudarlo?

-¡Oh, sí, claro! – se la extendió. Un poco nervioso

-Mira Tomoyo. – Le dijo Sakura a su prima, dándole el papel – Estos jóvenes son nuevos por aquí, y van precisamente a la misma dirección que nosotras. ¿Por qué mejor nos vamos juntos? Asi le podríamos, explicar cómo es el pueblo y ciertas cosas más. ¿Qué dicen?

Esmeralda tenia temor de que la respuesta fuese negativa, sin embargo no fue asi. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y emprendieron marcha hacia su lugar de destino, mientras se conversaban y se conocían. Por cosas de la vida al año siguiente, Eriol se le declaro a Tomoyo, de una manera romántica, al estilo _Inglés. _Mientras que Shaoran, se le declaro a Sakura, en una noche que miraban los fuegos artificiales. _Lo que uno vive cada minuto de su vida, son situaciones para aprender y ser más humanos._

**Hong Kong, China**_  
_

-Que recuerdos, ¿no? – Suspiraba Sakura, mientras estaba sentada frente a su laptop escribiendo la carta para su entrañable amiga. _Su hermana del alma._

Arrimado en la puerta de la habitación de su esposa, estaba un joven de apenas veintitrés años, cabello castaños con reflejos achocolatados, ojos color ámbar y de mirada profunda. Observaba como su adorable _esmeralda_ escribía en su computadora. Al parecer era una carta, pero ¿a quién? Además, ¿Quién se imaginaria que a sus veintitrés años, esta pareja de castaños estarían casados? Si señores, habían decidido dar el siguiente paso, una vez concluida la universidad. Ya llevaban un año de casados. _Felizmente casados._ Ahora su esposa estaba de seis meses de embarazo de unos mellizos.

La pequeña esmeralda, envió el correo justo a tiempo. Solo cerró la pantalla de su laptop y se levanto para prepararle la cena a su amado esposo. _Ámbar y esmeraldas._ Se miraron con ternura y cariño.

-¿A quién le escribías? – le pregunto su amado esposo mientras le daba un beso.

-A mi amante… - Sakura sonreía y se mordía la lengua para no estallar en carcajadas de verle la cara desencajada de Shaoran. – Tonto. Le escribía a Tomoyo, ¿olvidaste que hoy es su cumpleaños?

-No. Le mande por FEDEX, un hermoso regalo. Espero que le guste a la futura mamá lo que le envié.

-Sabes que sí. – e inmediatamente se dirigieron a la cocina. Tenía que alimentarse, ya que ahora, Sakura comía por tres.

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Suspiraba por quinceava vez, mientras comía unas uvas. Observaba como la luna hacia su aparición y con ello, el llamado de la noche. Había recibido un hermoso regalo de la familia de su prima, de ella y de Shaoran. Acariciaba su vientre con ternura. Al igual que su prima, tenía seis meses de embarazo. Pronto tendría a su nena.

-Señora Hiragizawa – le llamo con delicadeza la empleada que tenían, y que solo iba de la mañana hasta la tarde. Luego se retiraba. – El señor llamo y dijo que demoraría una media hora en llegar.

-Gracias, Akane. Puedes retirarte a tu hogar.

La empleada dio media vuelta y se retiro, dejando sola parada en el balcón a Tomoyo. Ya un año de matrimonio. Ambas parejas se habían casado casi al mismo tiempo, solo fue una semana de diferencia. Primero había sido su prima, luego ella. Extrañaba a sus padres y si supieran que estaba al lado de un buen hombre y que pronto sería madre, de seguro hubiese sido los abuelos más consentidores de toda Asia. Asi como lo era la señora Ieran Li, madre de Shaoran y el señor Kinomoto.

Tenía en sus manos el papel impreso de la carta que le había mandado Sakura. No quería estar sentada frente al computador leyéndola, asi que la imprimió. Sabía que su esposo tardaría en llegar, asi que para quemar ese tiempo, decidió leerla.

_Querida Tomoyo:_

_Hace casi un año, en que ambas decidimos dar nuestro siguiente paso. Fuimos testigos, mutuamente, de la felicidad de las dos. No puedo creer, que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que teníamos uso de razón. Hace tantos años ya, que fuimos participes de la evolución de cada una. Del crecimiento, tanto físico como espiritual. En donde siempre ha perdurado nuestra amistad, a pesar de los momentos tan amargo que vivimos._

_Ahora, con seis meses, las dos daremos un siguiente paso. Ser mamá. No sabes la alegría que me da, el saber que llevo en el vientre, un pequeño fruto del amor que le tengo a Shaoran. Y no supongo, afirmo, que tú estas igual. Hace ya, ocho meses que te fuiste a vivir a Inglaterra, y aunque tengamos una tecnología de punta, no es lo mismo que verte y darte un fuerte abrazo. Pero no importa. _

_¿Sabes? De seguro mientras te estoy escribiendo, ha de llegar Shaoran y se me ha de quedar viéndome lo que hago, como siempre lo hace desde que éramos adolescentes. Asi que tengo planeado hacerle una bromita. Cuando me pregunte que a quien le escribía, le diré que a mi amante, haber la cara que ha de poner. Se lo ve tan tierno cuando empieza con sus celos y frunce el ceño. De seguro te has de estar matando de la risa, al leer sobre la pequeña maldad que le pienso hacer a mi amado esposo._

_A veces extraño, aquellos momentos en que íbamos al parque pingüino, y nos columpiábamos mientras conversábamos de alguna cosa. O de nuestras largas conversaciones, ya no de adolescentes, sino como amigas y como mujeres que somos. Las bromas que nos mandábamos a nuestros amigos, o las veces que le hacíamos sacar los celos, en ese entonces, a nuestros respectivos novios._

_Y descubrí algo interesante. ¿Sabes qué es? Que no importa cuán lejos podamos estar. Siempre estaremos juntas. Porque sé, que una amistad como la nuestra, es solida. Donde daremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance, por ayudar o consolar a la otra. Sin importar la larga distancia que nos separa, que son miles de kilómetros. Y me vale un cuarto. Siempre pienso en ¿Cómo estarás? ¿Estarás bien? ¿Qué estarás haciendo? ¿Ya la nena empezó con sus patadas? O simplemente, ¿Tomoyo estará contemplando la luna como siempre lo hacía? Ese sigue tu fascinación, observar lo hermosa que es la luna._

_Tomoyo. Lee con atención lo que te pondré a continuación._

_No importa cuán lejos podamos estar, ni los kilómetros que nos separe. O que ya tengamos nuestras vidas hechas. Hemos logrado superar obstáculos juntas. Vivimos momentos intensos: tristes, alegres; hemos reído, hecho bromas, nos aconsejamos, nos apoyamos. Te digo esto en respuesta a lo que una vez me dijiste, que te sentías sola sin estar a mi lado, pero que al mismo feliz de estar al lado de alguien como Eriol._

_Escuhame bien: Siempre estaré ahí, para ti. Cuando quieras algo, escríbeme, sea a mi correo, al MSN, al Facebook, o por último al Twitter. Hay mil maneras de siempre sentirnos de cerca, aunque estemos lejos la una de la otra. Te apoyaré en todas las decisiones que tomes. Nunca estarás sola. Lo tienes a él. Nos tienes a nosotros. Me tienes a mí. Y ahora tendrás a tu princesa. No te sientas asi, porque sabes que me parte el alma, verte en ese estado de tristeza. Aunque en mi interior, me dice que se debe a los cambios que estas afrontando y que sé, es lo más normal del mundo._

_Quiero que seas feliz. Y recuerda, siempre estaré contigo en todo, a pesar de que ahora estamos dando el siguiente paso. Deseo que nuestras hijas se lleven tan bien, como tú y yo. Siento que será así. Mi corazón lo dice e intuyo que el tuyo también. No tengas miedo. Siempre estaremos juntas, pase lo que pase._

_Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable._

_Cuídate mucho y dale mis saludos a Eriol. Espero que te guste el regalo que te hemos mandado, con amor y aprecio. Bendiciones._

_Saludos,_

_Sakura Li_

Unas lágrimas traicioneras, salían de sus ojos amatistas. Su prima y mejor amiga tenía razón. Despertó de ese pequeño trance, al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodearle la cintura y acariciaba su vientre. Quiso darse vuelta, pero su esposo no la dejo.

-El año que viene, nos vamos a vivir a China. Todo esta listo, para que dirija la empresa desde allá. – le susurro en el oído a su esposa.

Se volteo lentamente y lo miro a los ojos. Quería creer que era una broma, mas no lo era.

-Tú y Sakura se harán compañía mutuamente. Esperemos al nacimiento de nuestra bebe. Y el próximo año, nos vamos para allá. Ella tiene razón.

-Gracias – las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta, solo pudo abrazarlo con ternura.

Eriol sabia, cuan importante es Sakura en la vida de Tomoyo. Han sido amigas desde niñas y a veces es bueno estar cerca de aquellos amigos que siempre han estado ahí, incondicionalmente, sin importar que. Porque él también desea estar cerca de su primo y mejor amigo. Pedirle algún consejo. O simplemente, pasar los cuatros momentos inolvidables, como los viejos tiempos.

_La amistad supera distancias. Trae consigo, recuerdos imborrables, trae una sonrisa, y deja escapar una lágrima de felicidad. _

_El amigo es quien te aconseja y te apoya, jamás te deja caer, porque está ahí, para ti, sin importar qué._

_

* * *

_

**The End**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

Ashaki, espero que te guste tu regalo de cumpleaños. Recien lo pude subir, despué de patalear con mi internet. Este es mi obsequio por tu cumpleaños. Que cumplas muchos más, que lo hayas disfrutado, y ¡Que viva la santa! XD

Si bien es cierto es un Tomoyo & Sakura, es más bien como se refleja la amistad entre ambas. Y como al pasar el tiempo se vuelve solida. Aunque cada una este en un país diferente, siempre están ahi, para apoyarse y aconsejarse.

Besos, cuidense y...

**¿Reviews?  
**


End file.
